heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-21 New Breed
A bit of time has passed since Tigra first encountered the Black Widow and received an invite to discuss the Avengers. A bit less time has passed since she encountered Thor and Sif, and now the bit of time has come for her to actually take a meaningful step. In human form, as Greer Nelson, she's come to Stark Tower, dressed in a fairly professional manner, certainly more so than her heroing outfit. She has on a purple skirt, cream blouse, purple jacket. Her black hair is pulled back out of her face. The card that the Widow gave her has served to get through the gauntlet of receptionists and aides to where she's now waiting, hoping to speak to Mr Stark himself. "AND ANOTHER THING!" Uh oh. Sounds like somebody's in trouble, because that's the voice of Tony Stark with the decibels on high. "GREAT JOB ON THE NEW STARK MOTORS DESIGN!" This is followed up by all sorts of laughter as Stark's doors open up and a team of workers come bopping out, happy with yet another successful meeting of the minds with their great and powerful leader. Not that he actually knows what he's talking about half the time but it should still be noted that they are smiling and beaming with pride. Tony Stark is an excellent motivator. Popping her digital gum as she sits on the desk of reception is Friday. She tilts her head at Greer and then turns to yell off into the office, "DAAAAD! ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR FANGIRLS ARE HERE!" "Send her in!" "DUH! I WAS GOING TO DO THAT ANYWAY!" Another pop of her fake gum and she's smiling and pointing off towards the door. "Mr. Stark will see you now." Inside the office, Stark is doing the only thing he could possibly be doing at this moment. Not a thing. He's just kicked back at his desk, hands behind his head and somewhat looking out the window whilst waiting for his next appointment. Doesn't take heightened hearing to pick up that bellow, and Greer tenses a bit at it, then relaxes and grins at the sound of laughter. Smiling faces emerging from the office are encouraging as well, though being called a fangirl, gets a bit of a grimace. She stands up, takes a moment to smooth her skirt, says a quick, "Thank you," to Friday, and then steps into the office of one of the most powerful men in the world. On the bright side, she's not in feline form, so she doesn't have to worry about the tip of her tail breaking the sound barrier. "Mr Stark," she begins in her somewhat husky voice. "I met an acquitance of yours who thought that I might be useful to one of the service organizations you're a member of," she says, half discretely, half just having some fun with the words. She holds out the card given to her by the Widow by way of exlanation. "Huh." Stark has taken the card and flipped it over and over in his hand, while allowing JARVIS to close the door behind Greer. It's all about the presence of mind and keeping things on the quiet tip. Perhaps there's more to this running a organization of superheroes than he realized. Either way, this could probably turn out to be something good. Especially, well, depending on whatever kind of costume this hottie has. "So you want to be an Avenger, huh?" He offers the card back, apparently satisfied with the recommendation materials. Or not caring. Who knows. It's Stark. "What exactly are you trying to... Avenge?" He might as well get the boring questions out of the way now. Greer briefly glances over her shoulder at the sound of the closing door, then looks back to Tony, thankfully unaware of his thoughts. She takes the card back and tucks it away. "I had thought of it before meeting the Black Widow." She shifts her weight absently as she considers the second question. "I don't know. Do you ever Avenge things specifically, or just in a general, broadly applied vengeance?" Stark is smiling at this point, "We pretty much do whatever needs to be done to make sure that this planet and the people on it are safe. We're what I like to call: Stark Sanctioned. And we all know how I feel about rules." Yes, everybody knows about the many run-ins Tony has had with the law/government/anybody in authoritative positions. "The Avengers is a thankless job. But protecting the people we care about is its own reward." He practically sounds like he's making a speech, but it has a lot to do with watching Greer through this entire spiel, people-reading and watching her reaction to his words. Greer listens and nods as he speaks. "I certainly understand about thankless jobs. All too often, they're the ones that most need doing, it seems. I don't know that I'm looking to 'avenge' anything...well, that's not entirely true," she has to admit. "But as an -Avenger-, I'm looking to do what I can to help people. I have certain gifts, and I think I could use them better in a team where I can learn from others who've been doing this." She looks hesitant a moment. "I'm a litle unsure about when you say 'whatever needs to be done.' Talking to anyone else, I mean, I'd know that basically just means go the extra mile, give one hundred and ten percent, get the job done, that sort of thing. But considering the power and influence you represent, not to mention someone like Thor...well." She shifts her stance again, feeling a bit silly, and also conflicted. "I'm glad the Avengers don't work for the government. I've seen enough dystopian sci-fi for that. But there's a flip side to that." "We're not out to kill anybody, if that's what you're worried about. But let's just say we have the freedom to do more than say, I dunno, the Justice League. Our hands aren't tied. And sometimes what we do may not be the most peaceful course of action." Stark sets about spinning his words to make sure that he's not coming off like some sort of power mad dictator or something. "Speaking of, before we get you officially fitted for Avengers access, we'll need to see you and your gifts in action. It helps if the Captain and I know what we've got. So we can better serve the people of Earth with our abilities." Not that Stark even has any, but at least this sounds muy promising. Killing was a concern Greer didn't realize she had until it was brought up, but she's reassured by it. Still, she's been dancing somewhat inelegantly about her true concern, which happens to be the risk of a power mad dictator. For now, she decides to run with the change of subject. "I'm happy to do that whenever you like," she says. "I can show you a little bit here and now, but it'd really just be like getting a toe in the water." "That's okay. I'd rather see you in action. Spoiler Alerts and all." Stark spins his chair a bit and goes into the drawer, coming out with an A shaped communicator. "Keep this on you. Next time we need to Assemble? Assemble. And we'll see what you can do." Tony flashes a smile as he offers the A comm across the desk to Greer. "I'll save the epic Welcome to the Avengers speech until after we've seen you kick some ass. How's that sound?" "Fine with me," Greer says on being seen in action. "Don't really have the right shoes for it anyway," she quips. She takes the communicator, looking it over a bit and seeing if the controls are easy enough to understand. "That sounds like a plan to me," she says, returning his smile with a grin of he rown. "Probationary until my ass kicking potential's been verified. I'll do my best to not disappoint." The communicator is super easy to understand. It's basically stolen right out of Star Trek. Touch and talk, baby. "Great." Stark hops up to his feet and offers his hand for shaking purposes. "Now that the business portion of this meeting is out of the way, I'm going to slide right into the pleasure of getting to know you much, much better. I'm thinking we should go do lunch. Right now. You and me." And there he goes. Hitting on the new recruit already. Best way to call dibs, really. She steps forward to take the hand with a friendly grip. "Business is so much less fun," she agrees. "And come to think of it, I'm starting to get rather hungry, so I will certainly accept your offer," she says with a smile. One can't turn down an offer like that, even if she were inclined to do so. "Where would you like to go?" "Don't ask me that. If you ask me that, I'm going to say Upstairs." Stark flashes a smile, before sliding around the desk in an effort to extend his arm for Greer so that they can make their most illustrious and Don't Interrupt Us walk off into the land of the Lunch. Beside, he's Tony Stark. He's probably got a Standing Reservation at every place in town. Just because. Upstairs is a magical land, that Greer's not ready to explore. She does, however, take his arm gracefully, easily matching his stride, grinning at the situation. Just joined a team of superheroes, and now having lunch with Tony Flipping Stark. Big day for the kitty! Category:Logs Category:RPLogs